


Rosa, those are our dads!

by startofamoment



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Slightly crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startofamoment/pseuds/startofamoment
Summary: “Dad, permission to arrest Rosa for being a jerk.”“Permission to shoot Amy for being a coward.”“Stop it, both of you… Now you’ve done it. You’ve made me turn my chair.”B99 + Adoption AU: in which Raymond and Kevin adopt Rosa and Amy as babies.





	1. “Are you hiding in my bathroom with a dog you’re deathly allergic to?”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](http://lenacorp.tumblr.com/post/159301038521) and every canon reference about Holt and Kevin being the resident dads

Somehow, despite extensive evaluation, everyone had completely missed that the 1 year old Raymond Holt and Kevin Cozner are adopting is allergic to dogs. Allergy testing hadn't been performed, and little Amy had just never been exposed to potential allergens during her stay at the orphanage. They don’t even realize it when they bring her home for the first time.

Raymond carries her through the entire house, cooing softly and introducing her to every room. Kevin follows close by, with their 3 year old daughter clutching his hand tightly and staring curiously at the toddler. When the tour is over, Raymond places her on Rosa’s old play mat, waves a few stuffed animals in her face, and leaves to see if Kevin needs help preparing lunch.

Rosa stares at the tiny slobbery stranger for another minute then redirects her attention to the architecturally accurate Eiffel Tower she and her dad had been building out of legos earlier in the day.

She’s just about to start decorating the base of the tower with plastic flowers when she hears a strange half-wheezing, half-choking noise coming from the heap of toys on the floor. When she looks up and sees Cheddar standing over Amy and sniffing at her, Rosa’s first thought isn’t: _“Oh no! My new baby sister is allergic to our dog!”_ It’s actually: _“CHEDDAR IS GOING TO EAT THE BABY.”_

She’s inclined to run to the kitchen for help, but she’s seen the corgi scarf down his breakfast in mere seconds and is convinced he’ll gobble up her sister before she even makes it past the dining room.

“Cheddar, no! Bad dog! Stop!” She yells, charging toward him and shooing him to another room. She knocks over her lego building in the process, and the noise from that plus her shouting gets her fathers’ attention.

“Rosa, what’s going on?”

“Cheddar was going to eat Amy! Look, she’s so scared!” She points to the toddler, who’s red in the face and taking short, shallow breaths.

Wasting no time, Raymond whips out his phone and dials 911. Kevin scoops the baby in his arms and tries to calm her down.

An ambulance arrives in 4 minutes, Amy’s given a shot of epinephrine, and Raymond rides over to the ER with her for some extra evaluation.

That night, after Rosa’s tucked in bed and Amy’s finally asleep in her crib, Raymond and Kevin sit down to discuss their plan of action. They’ve had Cheddar for long enough that they couldn’t bear giving him up, but as parents, the last thing they wanted was to put their child’s health at risk.

With doing the necessary research and later consulting doctors at the allergy clinic, they settle on dividing their home into Cheddar-free and Cheddar-designated zones. (They decide he should be free to roam the kitchen and master bedroom, considering he had grown accustomed to finding his bowl in the kitchen and because neither of them had the heart to scold him for snuggling in their blankets. The girls’ bedrooms, living room, and dining room were to remain Cheddar-free since Amy was most likely to spend her time there over the years.) They also install an air purifier in each room, implement a scheduled cleaning regimen, and make sure Rosa knows how to use an EpiPen.

 

 

The first few years of Amy’s life are miraculously allergy-free - at least until she’s about to turn 4 and sneaking into her fathers’ room.

Her eyes dart around the room as she considers where they might have stashed her birthday present. She had only been there a few times (always right after the vacuuming is done and the sheets and curtains are changed), so she isn’t entirely sure where the best hiding places are.

Before she can peek underneath the bed, she hears footsteps in the hallway and her dad’s voice.

Panicking, she runs into the bathroom and crawls into the tub. She’s just about sure she’s going to get away with this when she hears panting and a low growl. She tries to move as far away from Cheddar as possible, but he pads closer toward her and jumps in the tub as well. Her heart starts racing as she feels her throat tighten and her nose itch. She lets out a little sneeze then quickly clamps a hand over her mouth.

The door opens, and Raymond draws back the shower curtain. He regards her for a moment then wordlessly carries her to her room, where he gives her an epinephrine shot and talks her through the real possible consequences of her actions. She listens, wide-eyed, but mopes for the rest of the day.

Amy’s particularly sad when Rosa gets home from school and goes straight to the backyard to play fetch with Cheddar. – Truthfully, she loves the dog like a little big brother and hates that she doesn’t get to pet him or give him belly rubs.

Rosa catches her sister pouting from behind the window, gives Cheddar a last good scratching behind the ears, then heads inside to find her father.

At her birthday party two days later, Amy opens up a beautifully wrapped box to find a small plush corgi. She gasps and pulls it close to her chest, beaming.

Rosa smiles and ruffles her hair. “It’s crazy stupid you’re allergic to dogs, and I know this isn’t Cheddar, but It does sort of look like him… Maybe we can name him something weird, like, Gouda?”


	2. “I got kicked out of ballet school for beating the crap out of ballerinas.”

When Amy’s old enough to be allowed into the theatre, they all go to see the New York City Ballet perform Romeo and Juliet. Rosa’s so mesmerized by the dancers, costumes, and set that she demands to be enrolled in ballet classes as soon as the show is over.

With Raymond busy vying for a promotion at work, Kevin has to step up as Stage Dad - not that he minds it much; he genuinely enjoys ballet and is more than happy to support his child’s artistic endeavors. He perfects tying her hair into a neat bun, with little Amy determinedly trying to follow along beside them. He brings her to and from class, always making sure to give her ample time to stretch before and after. He attends every open rehearsal, clapping appropriately and taking photos when allowed.

Rosa loves her ballet class. She likes getting to put on her pink leotard, tights, and slippers and learning how to turn, jump, and point her toes like the pretty prima ballerinas do. When she’s promoted to a higher level and meets her strict new teacher though, she’s not as happy.

After her first intermediate-level class, she exits the dance studio and spots her father’s vintage convertible down the block.

She walks over, hops into the car, and slams the door closed. She sets her backpack by her feet then crosses her arms over her chest, scowling. “Ms. Miriam’s a dum-dum.”

Kevin’s eyes widen for a second, then his mouth forms a thin line. “Now, Rosa, use your words. Why are you so displeased with your new instructor?”

“She kept picking on my posture the whole time! It wasn’t fun at all. I want to go back to my other class.”

“Sweetheart, I’m sure Ms. Miriam didn’t mean to make you feel bad. She’s just doing her job and helping you become a better ballerina. I know this class must be much harder than your old one, but it’s going to bring you one step closer to being a principal dancer… That’s what you wanted, right?”

She sighs and shuts her eyes tightly, recalling the very first performance she saw and the wonder and admiration she felt watching the female lead take her final bows.

She looks back up at her dad and nods gravely, but she remains slumped in her seat the rest of the ride home. (Kevin makes her french toast with a bacon smile later, and that brightens her mood a smidge.)

The more time she spends in class and the more focus she puts into perfecting her technique (and trying to avoid Ms. Miriam’s glare and sharp tongue), the easier it is for her to see improvement in her dancing. She rises through the ranks of her ballet school over the years, until she’s 15 and executing perfect fouettes in center stage.

 

 

With her first solo performance coming up in the next two weeks, she goes out and does something radical: she dyes her hair pink.

“Rosa darling, I know it’s nearing opening night… Do you think this is acceptable? Won’t it make you stand out too much?”

She scoffs, double checking that her pointe shoes and black chiffon skirt are in her bag. “Dad, I’m the soloist. I’m meant to shine.”

Turns out the hair choice was _not_ acceptable, and Ms. Miriam promptly has her replaced as star of the show.

Rosa stands in front of the bulletin board, dumbfounded by the announcement printed in bold red ink.

A shrill voice from somewhere behind her laughs and remarks smugly, “Oh, good. It wasn’t like you were cut out for the solo anyway.”

She spins around quickly. Ignoring the small crowd that had apparently formed around her, she closes the distance between her and the other ballerina. “You think you can do a better job? You have two weeks to learn an entire show’s worth of choreography. Think you can do that, _princess_?”

“Well, Ms. Miriam seems to think so.”

Her vision turns red, and all she hears is the blood rushing through her ears. Without warning, she punches the other girl right in the nose, putting in more than enough force to break bone and cause a bruise not even the best make up artist could hide. She also lands a few kicks in for good measure, just to make sure the dancer’s out of commission until at least a month after the show.

Before the administrators can even consider punishing her for gross misconduct, she marches straight to the office and slams a resignation form on the front desk.

She walks out of the dance studio for the last time in her life and arrives home exactly 57 minutes before her usual pick up time.

Kevin rushes over when he sees one of her leg warmers wrapped around her hand in a makeshift bandage. “Rosa, what’s wrong? Did something happen at ballet?”

She shakes her head and lets him embrace her in a hug. Burying her face in his chest, she mumbles, “No more ballet. I’m not going back there.”

“But your show -”

“They gave away my solo.”

Kevin gasps softly and holds her closer, stroking her hair as she starts to sob.

Raymond pokes his head in the doorway and approaches them slowly after his husband beckons him over. He puts a hand on his daughter’s shoulder and kisses her forehead lightly.

Kevin clears his throat after a few moments. "Perhaps we can look into other ballet schools? I believe auditions for the New York City Ballet begin next month. You don’t have to go back to your old school, but I’d hate to see you give this up completely.”

“No. No more ballet. I’m done.”

Her fathers share a worried glance. Before they’re able to decide what to say next, she lifts her head and speaks up again. “I want to learn fencing with Pops.”

He’s confused, but the corners of Raymond’s lips curl into a small grin. “What was that?”

“Amy gets to paint with you every week, Pops. I want to start going to your fencing class.”

He nods. “I will speak with Dan and the other instructors immediately and make the necessary arrangements.”

Rosa smiles and reaches up to wipe the tears from her eyes. She turns to Kevin after, and her smile falls almost immediately. She sighs. “Dad, I’m… sorry you did all of, uh, _that_ for nothing. I know I did a bad job showing it, but I really appreciated everything you did. I don’t think I’ll ever be the prima ballerina you wanted me to be, but I can probably take some of the technique I learned and become, I don’t know, a gymnast or something.”

Kevin’s eyes well up a bit. “Sweetheart, don’t feel sorry for anything! Your father and I love you so much, and all we want is for you to be happy. If ballet is making you miserable, then we support your decision to quit. If fencing or gymnastics or something else entirely turns out to be your true passion, then so be it. I will drive you to and from every class for as long as Gertie remains fully functioning.”

She throws her arms around both of them and lets out a watery laugh.

Raymond pulls away a minute later and eyes her bandaged fist. “Rosa, why is your hand wrapped in a leg warmer?”

“I might have beat up the girl who stole my solo. Don’t worry about it.”


	3. "We gotta have each other’s backs, okay?”

Between Amy’s academics and Rosa’s extracurriculars, the two never had much time for sisterly bonding over the years. They  _ did _ stick together during their dads’ work parties (when they’d people-watch and take turns pointing out the weirdest guests), but they otherwise did not hang out. 

Although neither of them said anything about it, they had always been in somewhat of a competition with each other. When Amy was first adopted, Rosa saw her as a rival for their dads’ attention. As Rosa became a more skilled ballerina, Amy resented her own lack of grace and coordination. With each report card, Rosa’s B+ grades paled in comparison to Amy’s A+ ones. In high school, Amy could only wish to be as cool as Rosa was. 

As they grew older and pursued their own career paths, it seemed they could finally put their rivalry behind them… Except Amy made a last minute decision to enter the police academy, and Rosa was back to feeling threatened.

“I hear your sister is doing remarkably well in tactical training.” Raymond says, passing over the basket of bread rolls. 

Kevin walks in from the kitchen at that point, carrying a steaming casserole dish. “Ah yes, I called Amy last week. It’s a shame she can’t join us today, but it did seem like she’s been adjusting quite nicely into the rigorous training program.”  

Rosa’s jaw tightens, but she nods and says, “Cool.” (Even if it was  _ not _ cool, and she very much felt like her sister was stealing her thunder yet again.) 

When she bids them goodbye at the end of the night, Raymond reminds her to free up her schedule for Amy’s graduation ceremony. She promises she will but makes a mental note to ask for an extra shift on that day. 

  
  


 

In the end, her fathers’ constant reminders (and an ounce of her own sheer guilt) push her to attend the ceremony. She’s seated by Kevin, and Raymond is up on stage with the Police Commissioner and other high-ranking officers. 

Rosa did  _ not _ enjoy her own graduation. It was boring, lasted way too long, and was really only slightly bearable because she sat by her academy buddy, Peralta. That is to say, she is not at all happy about being here. 

She’s just about ready to doze off, when the valedictorian is called to the stage, and Amy walks up to the podium. 

Suddenly, Rosa’s wide awake and filled with a rush of awe despite herself. Her face breaks into a smile as Amy’s speech ends with a word of gratitude to her family. Kevin sniffles beside her, and Raymond beams on stage. The auditorium erupts in applause, and for the first time in her life, Rosa finds herself looking forward to working with her sister in the future. 

  
  


 

It doesn’t officially happen until a few years later, when Amy’s promoted to detective and assigned to the Nine-Nine. Rosa nods approvingly at the news while Amy’s stomach just drops. (The last thing she wants is to have to work with her older sister on a daily basis. Amy had just managed to make a name for herself at her last precinct; she really didn’t want to be stepping back into Rosa’s shadow. Not wanting to raise her father’s suspicions though, she proceeds with the transfer.)

During her first few weeks at the Nine-Nine, Amy works harder than she’s ever worked before. She takes on extra cases, just to make sure she can close more than Rosa does. She stays late, reviewing all her paperwork for typos. She volunteers whenever the captain needs help with anything. On Rosa’s end, she’s convinced her sister’s only trying to prove she isn’t a rookie. 

It’s about a month after her transfer that she and Rosa are assigned to work their first case together.

Rosa’s out surveying a crime scene for another case when Amy gets word about their perp. She heads out to investigate the lead, not wanting to miss their chance at catching the guy. 

He turns up half an hour into her unofficial stakeout and enters the exact building identified by her CI. Amy radios in for backup but quickly realizes this is her chance to arrest him solo and take all the glory. She puts on her bulletproof vest and heads inside before Rosa or anyone else can arrive at the scene. 

The time it takes her to find the right room feels like a lifetime, but everything that happens after she kicks down the door goes by in a blink of an eye. There’s a gun. A bang. A yell.

_ And then there are sirens.  _

At the end of the day, Amy’s not sure whether she’s more terrified of the criminal who nearly shot her to death or of her sister who’s seething in the driver’s seat next to her. They’re still parked outside of the scene, about to drive back to the precinct. 

“What the  _ hell _ , Amy! What were you thinking?!”

“I–” She sighs and looks away. “I’m competitive. You know me.” 

It’s another few moments of silence before Rosa speaks again. “I  _ do _ know you. You’re smart–  _ smarter than this _ . You’re too good a cop and a person to throw away everything for some stupid rivalry. Things are different now, Amy. We can’t keep trying to one-up each other.” 

“You’re right, you’re completely right. I’m so sorry, Rosa.”  

They exchange smiles then Rosa starts up the engine. “Look, dum-dum, I love you… but you’re on your own when Pops finds out you ran into a high stakes scene without backup.” 


	4. “He finally calls me Gina instead of Ms. Linetti.”

Gina walks into the Nine-Nine one day and stalks over to Rosa’s desk. She perches herself on the table and waits for the detective to look up from her paperwork.

Rosa glances at her out of the corner of her eye. It’s not unusual for her father’s personal assistant to come by their precinct, but it  _ is _ strange for her to be here when he’s not even in town. “If you’re looking for Pops, he’s at an oddly-scheduled squash tournament.”

Gina leans over her and practically purrs, “No, sweetheart, I’m here for the boss’s daughter.” 

“Cool, Amy’s in the evidence lockup. Just go right ahead.”

“Go right ahead? If you say so, hun.” She places a finger under her chin, lifts her head up slightly, and kisses her squarely on the lips. She pulls away a second later and says in a low voice, “I checked, and your captain’s in a meeting for the rest of the day. Your place or mine?”   

 

 

Two months later, Rosa finds herself in an ongoing acquaintances-with-benefits situation with her dad’s secretary, and truthfully it isn’t even the most scandalous thing she’s done in her sex life… She does eventually start to develop feelings for the fiery, sardonic Gina Linetti though, which means it’s definitely up there among the stupidest things she’s done ever.

When they’re lying in bed together one morning, as Gina alternates between pressing kisses in her hair and drawing stars across her shoulder, Rosa asks,  “Hey, are you only into this because I’m the boss’s daughter?” 

Gina stops and looks her straight in the eye. “If you’re asking me whether I would’ve gone down on Amy, the answer is no.” 

Rosa grins widely and pulls her in for a searing kiss.

 

 

They manage to keep their relationship secret for another three months, although it really isn’t that difficult. - Rosa had always been secretive about her relationships, and Gina only interacted with Deputy Chief Holt in professional settings. 

Raymond is considerably flummoxed when his older daughter calls him one afternoon, two days before their biweekly family dinner. “Pops, I’m bringing my girlfriend to dinner on Friday. I really like her. Don’t be weird about it. Tell dad. Bye.” 

He and Kevin pull out all the stops. (He hangs up his best paintings, Rock 94 and 287. Kevin makes his signature boeuf bourguignon.) They’re disappointed Amy got called in by her civilian administrator to work last minute, but they have high hopes she’ll have another opportunity to meet Rosa’s new significant other some time soon. 

The doorbell goes off, and they take a second to straighten each other’s collars before opening the door. 

Standing on their porch is their daughter, donning an elegant black lace dress. Beside her is Gina in a maroon dress that on closer inspection, appears to be covered in miniature wolves. 

Raymond’s eyebrows knit together. “Gina, what are you doing here? Is something wrong at One Police Plaza?” 

The realization dawns more quickly on Kevin, who smiles knowingly and reaches out to shake her hand. “Ms. Lin- uh, _Gina_ , right? It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard some things about you from my Raymond, and perhaps not so much from my daughter, but I’m glad we’ll have this evening to get to know you more.” 

Gina grins and follows him inside. Rosa walks in with them, with her hand pressed lightly against the small of her girlfriend’s back. 

Raymond remains by the front door for another two minutes, stunned.     


	5. “This is who you want to be with?”

Jake walks into the precinct and sits at his desk without a minute to spare. (He’s convinced he’s there way earlier than he should be, but the bodega across the precinct was doing an Early Bird Sale on candy and that was definitely worth waking up early for.)  

Terry rushes over to him and breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank goodness you’re on time, JP. We got word late last night that Deputy Chief Holt is coming over this morning to introduce you to your new partner. Apparently she just got promoted to detective last week, so make her feel welcome, okay?”

He scoffs, logging into his computer. “Okay, first of all, why am I being partnered with a rookie? And B, geez, why does Rosa’s Pops have to come introduce her? Who is she, the queen?”

He hears someone clear their throat behind him, and his stomach lurches the same way it had when Mrs. Stratton caught him making out with her daughter behind the gym bleachers. 

Jake stands up immediately and plasters on what he thinks is his best not-guilty look. “Chief! What a surprise! How have you been? I heard you and Kev won a squash tournament the other week. Truly inspirational, sir. I’m actually quite good at squash, myself. My touchdow- free thro- uh, squash move thing is amazing. We’ll have to spar together some time.” 

Raymond stares at him for a second then gestures to the young woman next to him. “Detective Peralta, I don’t think you’ve met my other daughter, Amy.”

“Uh, other daughter, say what now?” His mouth falls open, and he’s not entirely aware of what’s going on as he shakes her hand. If this wasn’t such an out-of-body experience for him, he’d be saying something about her firm handshake or shiny hair. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Detective Peralta. I’m really looking forward to working with you.” Her pantsuit is clean and pressed, and her smile is polite, but Jake sees a glint of what might be amusement in her eye.

“Oh, uh, Jake. Jake is fine. I- wow, I just- Amy, was it? Sorry, I just had no idea Rosa had a sister.” 

From her desk a few feet away, Rosa calls out, “Name 5 things you know about me.”

“Right, right, right. I know close to nothing about Rosa’s life.”

Amy chuckles at that and lets her father introduce her to the rest of the precinct. 

A strange warmth blossoms through Jake’s chest as he watches her meet everyone around the bullpen. He makes a mental note to look at the expiration dates on the candy he bought earlier and to check Yahoo Answers about whether or not stale candy causes palpitations. 

  
  


 

Several months later, Jake whistles as he rearranges the row of highlighters on Amy’s desk. She’d gone to do door duty with Charles and wasn’t meant to be back for another half hour, meaning he had more than enough time to wreak silent havoc at her work station. 

(He knew he didn’t exactly make a good first impression, and he knew Amy could end his career with one phone call to her father, but he just could not help it with the teasing and the practical jokes. She was just so easy to rile up, and she freaked out over the weirdest things, and she  _ maybe _ looked downright adorable when angry.)

He straightens in his seat when she arrives, and he bites the inside of his cheek in anticipation of her angry yelling. When the lecture doesn’t come, he looks up and sees her digging through her purse for something. “Did you forget your label maker at home, Ames?” 

“No, I thought I- Jesus, where is it? I swear I put it in here last night so I wouldn’t forget… Aha!” She brandishes an envelope and stands up to hand it to him. “We’re having a party this weekend to celebrate Dad getting tenure. It’s going to be mostly professors from Columbia, but Rosa and I were allowed to invite some friends from work. I thought it would be nice if -”

“Amy, are you asking me to be your plus one?” He gasps exaggeratedly, examining the embossed invitation. “I accept.” 

“We’re inviting the whole squad. Don’t think you’re so special, Peralta.” 

“Are you going to be wearing blue or green? I want to make sure my tie matches your dress. Should I get you a corsage?” 

She rolls her eyes but smiles, leaving to distribute invitations to the others.

  
  


 

Jake manages to be on his best behavior throughout the party. Per Amy’s clearly outlined instructions, he brings over a bottle of reasonably-priced wine, adheres to their household “no shoptalk” policy, and refers to each  _ hors d'oeuvre _ by the right name. He honestly wasn’t planning on reading the whole list she provided, but Rosa’s threats convinced him to follow through on his promise.

After all the guests are greeted, Kevin and Raymond take a break to catch their breath and enjoy some food.

Raymond nods toward his younger daughter and her partner, who are standing by a bookshelf across the room. They seem to be in the middle of some argument, although it’s impossible to tell what they’re bickering about. “What do you think of Detective Peralta?” 

Kevin follows his line of sight. His eyebrows shoot up a little when he notices how Amy’s ears are tinged red (just a shade lighter than her dress and Jake’s tie) and how her gaze lingers on his lips. “Our daughter seems to be quite fond of him.” 

Raymond takes a sip from his glass. “Ah, yes. If you’ll recall, he and Rosa attended the academy together.”

Kevin laughs and shakes his head then suggests they continue mingling with their guests. 

  
  


 

At a stakeout a few weeks later, Amy’s phone buzzes, breaking the silence in the car. She taps on the screen a few times, and her face lights up when she reads a new message from Jake.

Rosa smirks. “So, you and Peralta, huh?” 

Amy nearly drops her phone. “WHAT? No. What? This isn’t- we’re not- I don’t. You’re crazy, Rosa.” 

“Drop it. You two have been flirting for months. It’s disgusting.” 

“Okay, no. We have  _ not _ been flirting! I mean, we’ve mostly just been arguing since the day we met, and this texting thing is fairly recent. Look!” She pulls up Jake’s last few texts – a string of emojis and a cat gif. “Completely platonic.” 

“Okay, whatever. I’m just saying, I’ve known Jake for a long time… He’s into you.”  

Amy groans and slumps in her seat. “Does it even matter though? There’s no way our dads would approve of him.”    

Rosa’s eyebrows knit together. “Wait, is that why you dated Tedford? Were you just with him because you thought Pops and Dad would approve?” 

“His name was Teddy, and  _ no _ . I dated him because we shared a ton of interests, and I thought we had so much chemistry!” Her voice trails off as she continues, “Except, as you might recall, he was the most boring man in America.” 

Rosa laughs. “Yeah, see. Stop dating men you think our dads want you to be with. Just go up to Jake and ask him out already, so the rest of us don’t have to keep watching you two make gross heart eyes at each other. Actually, better yet, just kiss him when he comes in to work tomorrow. Quick. Easy. No room for questions.” 

“God, Rosa. Not every relationship can begin with a make out session in the middle of the bullpen!” 

She shrugs. “If it works, it works.” 

  
  


 

Eventually, it isn’t a heated make out session in the bullpen that finally brings them together but a sweet kiss in the evidence lockup.

After they break apart, Amy looks at Jake tentatively. He tightens his hold around her and breaks into a goofy grin. “Hey, does this mean I get to come to the next biweekly family dinner? Gina says Kev makes the best homemade pizza, and I need in on that  _ stat _ .” 

Amy rolls her eyes and pulls him back in for another kiss.

When she does bring him to dinner, Raymond is again left stunned at the doorway and doesn’t join them until they’re halfway through the main course. Kevin’s not at all surprised and already has a bottle of orange soda waiting for Jake in the fridge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (@startofamoment) and come chat with me about B99, Jake/Amy, and AUs! ♥


End file.
